


Useful

by dazzler



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Stormpilot, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5812411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazzler/pseuds/dazzler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TFA kink meme fill. The prompt is, "Poe loves when his partner humiliates and punishes him during sex, telling him what a good eager, slut he is, that he belongs to them, that his only purpose is to be a fucktoy and do whatever degraded, filthy thing he's asked."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Useful

**Author's Note:**

> ok i get really tired of fanon finn who doesn’t know what romance/sex is because he totally flirts with rey in the movie even in a high pressure situation he’s all about it. so yeah. have some finn and cute boyfriend.

With each thrust, the hand in Poe’s hair tugs him forward, forcing him to loosen his jaw and let his mouth be fucked. 

“You like that, huh?” 

Poe can only open his eyes to look up, tears blurring his vision, lips stretched wide around Finn’s dick. He feels saliva dribbling down his chin. 

Finn is looking down at him with soft brown eyes. Poe’s own cock strains against his trousers, untouched, and he aches. 

“That’s a good look for you.” He laughs and steps away. Poe’s mouth works around air for a moment, opening and closing, and he whines. 

“You’re such a perv,” Finn says, amusement in his tone. He reaches down and wipes the drool off Poe’s chin with his thumb. “Bet you can’t wait to fuck me, huh?” 

“Please, Finn,” Poe says, groaning. Finn straightens abruptly, pushing Poe’s shoulder down with his foot, and he goes sprawling flat against the floor. Finn follows him, pinning Poe’s hands above his head and leaning down to breathe the words into his ear. 

“Not yet,” he says, “greedy.”

Finn begins to divest him of the last of his clothing, pulling off his t-shirt and trailing biting kisses over the newly bared skin. By the time they’re both naked, he’s fully hard and breathing heavily. 

Then Poe notices Finn’s hands are shaking a little, and he’s about to open his mouth to ask for a color when Finn beats him to it.

“Color?” he asks, his gaze a little uncertain. 

“Green,” Poe manages to gasp. He shifts a little, arches his hips so that Finn can feel his erection pushing against Finn’s stomach. “You?” 

“Green, green, oh hell yes,” Finn says through clenched teeth, grinding down on Poe’s cock. “Now hold still, I’m gonna get ready.” 

Poe has to lie there and watch as Finn slicks two fingers and slides them into himself, working himself open. He’s kneeling above Poe and filling his vision, cock bobbing as he pushes back on his fingers, the dark thatch of curly hair above it, the thick muscles in his thighs tensing with effort. 

Right when Poe thinks he’s about to go mad with lust Finn reaches down to trace a finger over Poe’s cock, feather-light. Poe has to stop himself from bucking into the touch, letting out a low moan instead.

“All for me,” Finn says. “This is mine.” He bends to lick away the bead of precum that formed at the tip before pressing a gentle kiss to the head of Poe’s cock. 

Then he’s straddling Poe, positioning the tip of his cock against his hole and sinking onto it, and Poe can’t help himself, he thrusts up into that tight wet heat. 

“Down, boy,” says Finn sharply, splaying a hand over Poe’s hip and pinning him to the floor. Poe obeys. 

Finn begins to move, the roll of his hips slow and controlled. 

“Ah-- Finn, Finn, please, I need,” Poe says, breath hitching, his hands scrabbling at Finn’s legs. 

“The walls in here are pretty thin. You think everyone can hear you? Hear how much of a slut you are?” Finn says, sounding somewhat hoarse. “If they do, they’ll know that you belong to me.” He punctuates that with a particularly ruthless snap of his hips. 

“God,” Poe gasps, squeezes his eyes shut to keep himself from coming too soon. “Finn, I want to fuck you, please.” 

“Go ahead,” says Finn. “It’s all you’re good for, anyways.” 

Poe lets his hands, reverent, trembling, come to rest at Finn’s hips, and he tentatively thrusts up.

“Faster,” Finn orders, so he complies, Finn moving against him in rhythm. 

Between the way he takes Poe greedily to the hilt, the way his mouth goes slack and open as he rides Poe, and the way Finn leans down to kiss him, possessive and fierce, Poe doesn’t last long, burying his face in Finn’s shoulder and crying out. 

Finn comes moments later with a small “ohgod” and spills over Poe’s stomach before collapsing on top of him, spent. 

“That was… different,” Finn says after a moment, sounding a little winded. He’s all warm and heavy on top of Poe, and Poe can feel every heaving breath, every stretch of skin and muscle against his own.

“You did really well, I’m so proud of you.” He presses a kiss to Finn’s collarbone. “Thanks for checking in with me.” 

“No, thank you,” Finn tells him, pushing himself up to his hands and knees.

They sit there together on the floor, panting, before Finn says haltingly, “You know I don’t mean… I do think you’re good at other things. Besides this.” Finn wets his lips, gestures around vaguely. “Not that you’re not! Good.”

“I know,” says Poe, patting him on the shoulder.

“You  _ are _ a slut though," Finn says. He has a teasing gleam in his eyes. 

Poe smiles. “Just for you, baby.”

 


End file.
